


Some Things Can't Be Hidden

by gray_autumn_sky



Series: Set in Storybrooke, Canon Divergent [33]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-06 00:46:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10321652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gray_autumn_sky/pseuds/gray_autumn_sky
Summary: Regina tries to hide "love bites" from Snow.Based off another oneshot I wrote, entitled, "Love Bites and Fondue."





	

Regina smiles as Robin’s arms wrap around her, pulling her back against him as she attempts to put in an earring. His lips slide over her jaw, trailing down the crook of her neck, and she can’t help the little moan that escapes her. She knows that she should push him away–or at the very least not encourage him–but knowing it and doing it are two very different things. Her head falls back and she lets out a breathy sigh, her movement pushing his lips up–and she laughs out as his teeth catch her earlobe, giving it a little tug. **  
**

She’s well aware that they’re supposed to be on their way to Snow and David’s to pick up the boys after a rainstorm and a power outage had offered them the opportunity for an impromptu sleepover at the Charmings. It hadn’t taken long for her to imagine how she and Robin would spend their night alone. She’d lit some candles and set up fondue; and from there, everything fell into place. When Robin arrived home, she greeted him in a new set of lingerie and wasted no time in removing his clothes; then, they’d settled on blanket in front of the fire.

A smile pulls onto her lips as he nips once more at her earlobe before his lips trail down her neck and he drops a kiss onto one shoulder and his fingers press into her sweater. She starts to protest, but the words stick in her throat–and by the time his lips drop another kiss to the opposite shoulder, she can’t remember what she meant to say, or why.

Laughing out, she turns and her arms link around his neck. He smiles momentarily before her lips crash down onto his  and her hand slides against the back of his head, drawing him closer as she sucks at his bottom lip. She whimpers into the kiss–her lips slightly bruised from the night before–and his hands find her hips. He lifts her up onto the edge of the dresser and instinctively, her legs wrap around his hips as she pulls him closer.

And then, just as her hand is reaching for his belt, her cell phone buzzes beside her.

Robin groans against her mouth and she lets out a fake little cry, her teeth catching his lip as he pulls away.

“It’s Roland,” he sighs as he eyes move from the phone to her. “And we’d be terrible parents if we ignore his call.”

“We would,” Regina nods, sighing in disappointment as her head dips  forward and she falls against his chest. “We would be terrible, awful parents… and…”  She looks up at him. “Answer it.”

Pressing a quick kiss to her forehead, Robin reaches for the phone–and it gives her a moment to recover. The tone of Robin’s voice shifts as he talks to his son–and it makes her smile in a completely different way. She turns to watch him–watching as he nods as he tells Roland that he missed him, too, and that they’ll see him soon, and he laughs and tells him that he’s right, babies do cry an awful lot. When he hangs up, he sighs and they know the the little moment they tried to steal has slipped away–and a little regretfully, she places her hand in his.

It’s not until their in the car that she notices the red marks on her neck and that her lips are visibly swollen–and then her eyes widen a little at the realization that there are bite marks on her earlobe.

“I… think you should go in alone,” Regina says abruptly as she pull into a parking space in front of the Charming’s loft. “Just go up and… grab the boys and…”

Robin’s eyebrows arch. “Why?”

“Because… I…” She sighs and then her eyes widen again and hint of panic seeps into her voice. “Look what you did to me! I can’t go in there and… have her know that while she was babysitting we were… well… doing what we were doing… the way we did it.” Her eyes narrow as Robin struggles not to laugh. He presses his lips together and even beneath his beard she can see his cheeks flushing. “Don’t you dare laugh at me!”

“I’m.. not…” A little snicker escapes him. “Laughing.”

“But you want to.”

Robin sighs and his eyes roll as a soft chuckle escapes him. “Love, I think you’re overreacting.”

“Am I?” Regina scoffs. “Your teeth marks on are embedded into my skin.”

“It’s barely noticeable,” Robin says as a grin twists onto his lips. “I mean… on the right side.” Her eyes widen with fury as he finally laughs out and she swats her hand at his chest. “Okay, okay,” he murmurs, still laughing as he catches her hand. “I have an idea.”

She watches as he pulls a green scarf from his neck and holds it out to her. “Your hair covers your ears, and the scarf will cover the rest of it.” He pauses and watches as she takes it, knotting it around her neck as she arches an eyebrow. “Perfect. It actually matches your sweater.”

“I knew I wore this for a reason.”

Shaking his head, Robin grins as she adjusts the scarf. “They won’t notice a thing.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah,” he murmurs, leaning in and pecking her lips–and then chuckling softly. “But you’re right. Your lips are swollen.”

Rolling her eyes, she pulls away from him, reaching for the handle of the car door. “This is your fault.”

“And I take full blame,” Robin says, following her out of the car and up the approach. “Well, that’s not entirely true… you are the one who started it.”

“I started… nipping at my earlobes?” She asks, her voice dropping as she turns to look at him. “I did this to myself?”

“I didn’t say that,” Robin murmurs as his hands slides around her waist. “But you did greet me in that… lacy little number that… shows of… everything.”

Her cheeks flush and then they say no more about it. His fingers lace down through hers as they climb the stairs towards the Charming’s loft–and she holds her breath as Robin’s knuckles rasp against the door. To her relief, David answers and lets them in, and a smile tugs onto her lips as she watches Henry helping to feed Neal as Roland watches curiously.

“Thank you for keeping them,” Regina says, scrunching her hair to ensure her ears are covered. “I hope they weren’t too much trouble.”

“Not at all,” Snow says–a little too enthusiastically–as she tips Neal’s bottle up a little. “They were a huge help, actually.”

“They were,” David agrees. “And even though he’s just a little guy, I think Neal enjoyed the company.”

“I’m glad…”

“Is that Daddy’s scarf?” Roland asks as he looks up at Regina–and suddenly, all eyes are on her as Roland giggles. “It is! You’re wearing Daddy’s scarf!”

Regina shifts her eyes to Robin, tipping her head as her eyes widen. “I was… cold.”

“Then why didn’t you wear a coat?” Henry asks flatly. “That would have been warmer than a thin little scarf.”

“She wasn’t… that cold,” Robin supplies as Snow’s eyes narrow, zeroing in on Regina. “Boys, why don’t you go upstairs and… grab your things.”

“Everything’s on the bed,” Snow murmurs, her eyes still fixed on Regina.They all watch as the boys run up the stairs and David scoops up Neal; and Regina’s chest tightens and her cheeks flush as Snow stands and takes a few steps toward her. “Regina,” she begins, as a chuckle rises into her voice. “Why are you wearing that scarf?”

“It’s chilly.”

“Hm, I think that’s an excuse.”

“Snow, it’s forty-two degrees and…”

“You two had some fun last night, didn’t you?”

“Snow!”

“Oh, come on, Regina,” Snow interjects–and Regina shoots a glaring look in Robin’s direction, warning him not to laugh. “You’re hiding a hickey, aren’t you?”

“No..”

“You are!”

“Snow, we’re not sixteen,” Regina says as her hands come to rest on her hips and her head tips to the sides. “I wouldn’t be hiding…” Her cheeks flush a deep red and loud snickers escape both Robin and David as the scarf loosens around her neck, revealing a little red mark. “…a hickey.”

“Oh no?” Snow asks, practically squealing with excited vindication. “Then what’s that on your neck.”

Regina’s eyes sink closed. “Love bites,” she growls in a low voice as everyone else in the room bursts out in laughter.


End file.
